


Name the trees that stood in the neighborhood where you grew up.

by HansonPhreek



Series: 642 Things to Write [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville always had an affinity for plants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name the trees that stood in the neighborhood where you grew up.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

Neville always had an affinity for plants. As far back as his grandmother could remember Neville would spend all his free time outside, talking to the plants of the neighborhood. Neville's favorites were the trees. There were twelve trees along the street Neville grew up on and he remembered each one fondly. He had even named them all.

There were two sessile oaks, named Sessy and Querck, one at each end of the street. Neville loved to climb them and watch the comings and goings of his neighbors. In the yard to the right of his gran's house stood a large aspen, which he had always called Sven. He wasn't allowed near this tree however, the owner of the property disliked him greatly. But he watched Sven from afar, wistfully. To the left of his gran's house was a group of three young white willows. He would often lay in the middle of the bunch and chat with Whit, Will, and Lo for hours on end.

Across the street was a lovely, small house with a field maple and a hazel tree. The maple, named Cam, was Neville's favorite in the fall. He loved how red its leaves would get. He named the hazel tree Zel and would sit under its branches all autumn long and watch Cam change colors. Next to this yard was a much larger one that contained two holly trees and a large-leaved linden. The holly trees, according to Neville, were angry twins named Thaddeus and Thor. He generally left them alone. But he liked to climb up into the linden and speak to her branches. He called her Elizabeth but gave her many nicknames.

Neville's favorite tree, by far, was the old and very large cherry tree in his grandmother's back yard. He named this tree Alice, after his mother, and spent most of his time with her. He would picnic under her branches, climb up into the very center of the branches and sit quietly against the trunk all day, and tell the tree everything that came into his mind. He loved how beautiful she was in the spring and enjoyed munching on her fruit each season. This tree was his best friend for many years.


End file.
